Outlaws of Love
by MrBloodline
Summary: Scène manquante entre Santana et Brittany dans le 03x07. Santana est rejetée par sa grand-mère, et Brittany veut lui remonter le moral.


**Notes de l'auteur : **_Comme tout les fans de Brittana (enfin je pense), j'étais terriblement déçu de pas voir une scène de ce genre dans l'épisode « I Kisses A Girl ». Cet épisode qui m'a donné envie de sortir de chez moi, de prendre le premier avion pour les USA et d'aller mettre une grosse claque à Ryan Murphy pour lui apprendre à faire correctement son boulot. C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment peut-on passer d'un épisode centré sur le coming-out de Santana à un épisode où Finn est ENCORE UNE FOIS le héro de l'histoire ?! C'est juste scandaleux bordel. Bref, comme j'attends plus rien des scénariste de la série, j'ai fait le travail moi-même, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Disons aussi que c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait du Tina/Santana dans ma fiction « Trois ». Plus jamais, c'est promis. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)_

**Rating : **_K._

**Pairing : **_C'est tout Brittana tout mignon !_

**Disclaimer : **_Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ? Sérieusement ? Bon, bah ... la série ne m'appartient pas, je pense que c'est assez évident, non ? :) ah, et pour les curieux, la chanson est « Outlaws of Love » d'Adam Lambert. Voilà !_

* * *

Brittany était réellement nerveuse. Sa petite amie venait tout juste de f

aire son coming-out, et si ses parent avaient très bien réagis, il n'en était ma de mère pour sa grand-mère. La blonde avait encore l'image de sa petite amie fondant en larmes dans ses bras après cet incident, et cela lui briser le cœur. Certes, Brittany n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente de la terre, et elle était la première à l'admettre. Mais elle savait parfaitement à quel point Santana pouvait souffrir. Après tout, elle la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, car elle n'était pas seulement sa petite amie. Elle était aussi sa meilleure amie au monde et sa seule et unique confidente. Il était donc de son devoir de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et elle avait une idée pour cela.

Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Santana à l'auditorium après les cours, en faisant bien attention a ce que les autres membres du Glee Club ne soient pas au courant de son plan. Elle avait beau les adorés, cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose de personnel entre Santana et elle.

L'hispanique ne tarda à arriver, ne faisant jamais patienter sa petite amie très longtemps. Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la blonde. Son premier véritable sourire depuis l'incident en réalité.

« Je suis contente que tu soit venue », dit la blonde d'un ton joyeux.

« C'est normal », assura l'hispanique. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Interdiction de me poser cette question, San. »

L'hispanique resta bouche-bée devant le ton ferme que venait d'employée la blonde. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Brittany de parler ainsi, puisque c'était la douceur même.

« Je t'interdit de me poser ce genre de question quand TOI, tu va mal », reprit la blonde d'un ton plus doux. « Je suis peut-être pas très intelligente, mais mon 6ème sens me permet de voir quand tu va mal. Comme le petit garçon dans ce film qui fait vachement peur … sauf que moi, je parle pas au morts ... »

« Tu n'est pas stupide », coupa Santana. « Et si quelqu'un ose dire le contraire, je te jure que je me ferais un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait. »

« Tu prend toujours ma défense, Sanny. Et c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais moi aussi je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi. Alors j'ai préparé quelque chose. Pour toi. Elle s'appelle hors-la-loi de l'amour. Je pense que ça résume bien notre situation. Par contre, c'est une chanson chantée par un garçon. Enfin, je croit … je sur sûre qu'au fond Adam Lambert est une femme. Enfin bref, voilà. C'est juste pour toi. »

La blonde sautilla ensuite joyeusement jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo, et la musique commença. Santana regarda attentivement la blonde, réellement touchée par son geste.

_Oh, nowhere left to go  
Are we getting closer, closer ?  
No, all we know is no  
Nights are getting colder, colder_

La voix de Brittany n'était pas aussi parfaite que la plupart des autres membres du Glee Club,mais Santana s'en fichait pas mal. Pour elle, Brittany était plus parfaite que n'importe quelle chanteuse ou chanteur de n'importe quelle chorale. Et puis de toute façon, elle en avait marre d'entendre Rachel faire saigner les oreilles des autres avec sa voix insupportable.

_Hey, tears all fall the same  
We all feel the rain  
We can't change _

Brittany ne quittait pas l'hispanique du regard. Et réciproquement pour celle-ci. La blonde avait cherchée toute la nuit la bonne chanson pour faire passer le message à Santana, mais elle avait finalement réussit.

_Everywhere we go__  
__We're lookin' for the sun__  
__Nowhere to grow old__  
__And always on the run__  
__They say we'll rot in hell__  
__But I don't think we will__  
__They've branded us enough__  
__Outlaws of love_

Beaucoup de souvenir revirent en tête à Santana. La première fois qu'elle avait vue la blonde, leur première discussion, leur amitié commune avec Quinn, leur premier baiser rapidement suivit de leur première fois, la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée en voyant sa brune avec Artie … et finalement, l'officialisation de leur couple tout récemment.

_Scars make us who we are__  
__Hearts and home are broken, broken__  
__Far, we could go so far__  
__With our minds wide open, open__  
__Hey, tears all fall the same__  
__We all feel the rain__  
__We can't change_

_._

_Everywhere we go  
We're lookin' for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old  
And always on the run  
They say we'll rot in hell  
But I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough  
Outlaws of love_

_.  
Everywhere we go  
We're lookin' for the sun  
Nowhere to grow old  
And always on the run  
They say we'll rot in hell  
But I don't think we will  
They've branded us enough  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love  
Outlaws of love _

Les deux tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre une fois la chanson finie.

« Alors, c'était bien ? », demanda la blonde.

« Britt … c'est le truc le plus mignon que personne n'est jamais fait pas moi … je … merci mon cœur ... », répondit l'hispanique.

La blonde l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer un peu pus fort contre elle.

« C'était ça que je voulais que tu sache. », reprit-elle. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. Et si certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec ça et bien … on s'en fiche., tant qu'il y a toi et moi. Et Lord Tubbington, parce que c'est un gentil minou. »

« Ouais, il est plutôt sympathique ce gros chaton », approuva Santana, qui s'était malgré tout attachée au félin. « Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi ma chérie ... »

« C'était pas grand chose, mais je voulais le faire. Tu dort à la maison ce soir ? »

« Huuum, d'accord. »

les deux sortirent donc de l'auditorium en se tenant par le petit doigt, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire.


End file.
